snk_msafandomcom-20200213-history
Soundtracks (Another Story Levels)
The Another Story levels of Metal Slug Attack consists of different Soundtracks specifically made for their respective factions, thus befitting their theme. Although they do not play the same and one soundtrack all the time, usually they play a rather different track to befit the Storyline of a specific chapter. Most of these soundtracks are purchasable in the Dress Up shop which can be used as an online battle theme or main menu theme. Soundtracks Regular Army * Scrap Island is the main battle theme of the Regular Army in Another Story. It is first heard in Metal Slug 7 (or its modified version, Metal Slug XX) at the game's first mission. * Start From a Mountain Village is the main boss theme of the Regular Army in Another Story. It is first heard in Metal Slug 3D at the game's first mission as well. Rebel Army * Be Headquarted in the City is the main battle theme of the Rebel Army in Another Story. It is first heard in Metal Slug 3D at the game's second mission. * Desert Town is the second battle theme of the Rebel Army's Another Story. It is a soundtrack of Metal Slug 3D as well at the game's third mission. The soundtrack is heard only in the Another Story Chapter titled''Arabian Romance''. * Invasion is the main boss theme of the Rebel Army's Another Story. The soundtrack itself is an extended and remixed version of main theme of Attack! mode. * Coal Underground Ruins - is the second boss theme of the Rebel's Another Story. It is first heard in Metal Slug 3D at the game's fourth mission. Boss theme is exclusive to the Arabian Romance chapter. Ptolemaic Army * Run Through Remix Originally the mission four theme for its prominent game (Metal Slug 5)'s fourth mission, Metal Slug Attack offers a heavy-metal remix for the soundtrack Run Through as the Ptolemaic Army's main battle theme. * Ruins Excavation is the second battle theme of the Ptolemaic Army's Another Story. It is first heard in Metal Slug 5 at the game's first mission. (After entering the Corridor of Fire) The soundtrack is only heard in the Ptolemaic Chapter titled Birth of the High Priestess. * Last Ditch Resistance is the main boss theme of the Ptolemaic Army's Another Story first heard in Metal Slug 5 either at the game's first (at the Black Hound secret path) or final mission (Near the boss fight). * Final Battle (MS6) is the second boss theme of the Ptolemaic Army's Another Story for the chapter Birth of the High Priestess. Space Army * Welcome to our Planet is the main battle theme of the Alien's Another Story. It is the first original soundtrack made specifically for the respective game mode. Mars People's sounds can be heard and are often used as loops of this track. * Mixed Space is the main boss theme of the Alien's Another Story. As its name implies, it is a seemingly remixed theme of the Metal Slug 3 soundtrack titled Into the Cosmos. Independent * Wild Land is the main battle theme of the Independent's Another Story. It is also the second soundtrack originally made for the respective Another Story faction. The soundtrack itself features a melodic yet adventurous background. * Cross Over is the main boss theme of the Independent's Another Story. Others * Artificial Innocence is the White Baby (Prototype)'s main theme in the Another Story. It is first heard in the third stage of the Rebel's Another Story titled Cross/You. The soundtrack itself is a heavy metal remix of the cutscene theme titled You know what?. (This is a nod to White Baby (Prototype)'s special attack sound) * First Contact is a soundtrack first appearing in Metal Slug 2 (or its modification Metal Slug X) first heard in the second mission of the game. The soundtrack was later then used in the third stage of the Ptolemaic Army's Another Story titled Birth of the High Priestess where the player will fight hordes of aliens in a long dark room. (This is an actual reference to the third game's final mission) Music Category:Metal Slug Attack features